Revenge Of The Shinobi
by Pangeran Antasari
Summary: Pembalasan dendam seorang pahlawan terbuang, berujung pemusnahan Iblis dan sekutu nya.


**Konoha Land**

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dengan dua jambang membingkai wajahnya, pemuda itu diam terbaring di dalam peti mati. Perlahan dia membuka peti mati itu dan mencoba keluar. Dia menatap sekeliling dan merasa asing dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Matanya lurus ke depan memandang sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar di depannya. Dia melangkah menuju pintu berniat keluar, tiba-tiba di dekat pintu muncul seorang pria berambut putih dengan sebilah pedang dan pistol ditangan nya berjarak 10 langkah darinya.

"Kau hidup ?" tanya pria itu.

Namun hanya pandangan bingung yang ditujukan oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kheh tak kusangka kau belum mati, padahal tidak ada energi sihir yang kurasakan ditubuhmu. Namun sekarang kau berdiri dan menatap ku, tidak sia-sia aku menjaga tubuhmu selama ini" ujar si putih.

Dan seperti tadi, si pirang hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berbicara ? atau kau itu tuli ? sikapmu itu sungguh menyebalkan ? apa aku harus memotong telingamu supaya kau mendengar ?" kali ini si putih terlihat kesal.

Hanya tatapan yang diberikan si pirang.

Si putih yang melihat reaksi si pirang menggeram marah, kali ini dia langsung membalas perlakuan si pirang dengan tembakan pistol di tangannya.

Si pirang yang melihat pistol itu mengeluarkan sesuatu menuju kepalanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya berniat menghindar, dan peluru pistol itu hanya berlalu dan melubangi dinding di belakangnya tanpa suara.

Si putih yang melihat itu langsung menerjang kedepan dan mencoba menebas si pirang.

"Mati kau" seru si putih.

Si pirang hanya menghindar kesamping dan

*buaght*

Pukulan penuh tenaga diterima si putih di bagian perut, kemudian cengkraman di leher diberikan si pirang pada si putih. Si putih mencoba meronta dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertatapan, sepasang mata merah milik si putih terbelalak memndang mata si pirang dan kemudian hilanglah kesadaran si putih.

Si pirang melempar tubuh si putih ke tembok di dekatnya, kemudian api hitam melalap tubuh si putih. Si pirang hanya diam sambil merasakan ingatan orang yang dibunuhnya masuk kekepalanya.

"Kouh ya" gumam si pirang.

"Semuanya telah berubah, bahkan bahasa pun berubah. Tidak ada lagi impian menjadi Hokage"

Melangkah keluar dan menuju pintu yang sempat tertunda, kemudian dia berdiri di teras yang ternyata berada di lantai 3, merasakan angin yang berhembus dan mengibarkan rambut beserta jubah miliknya (jubah waktu melawan Pain).

"Freed Sellzen sang mantan Exorcist kah, ingatanmu sungguh menarik" gumamnya sambil menatap pemandangan dari lantai 3.

.

 _Revenge Of The Shinobi_

.

.

"Siapa kau anak muda ? mengapa berpakaian seperti itu ? apakau tidak risih ditatap beberapa orang dengan sebuah tawa ?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang.

Mereka berada disebuah taman bermain, dengan seorang anak muda berdiri melamun, dan pria paruh baya yang mendekati anak muda itu, dia mencoba duduk di rerumptan disamping anak muda itu.

Namun sosok yang ditanya hanya memandang sang penanya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hei nak"

Orang yang disebut anak muda itu tersentak kaget, "Ahh, maafkan aku Kakek. Apa maksudmu berpakaian seperti itu ?" tanya anak muda itu menoleh kesamping. Ya, dia masih mengenakan jubahnya seperti saat dia bangun dari peti mati.

"Pakaianmu itu aneh, seperti seorang pengelana zaman Shinobi. Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku Kakek hahh, aku ini masih muda" jawab pria paruh baya itu sengit.

"Aku merasakan kau memiliki Chakra, namun sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu, jadi siapa namamu ?" tanya pria paruh baya itu.

"namaku Naruto, dan apa yang aneh dengan Chakra dan kakek ini siapa ? kau mirip dengan mediang guru ku" ternyata sosok yang dipanggil anak muda itu bernama Naruto.

"Ohhh Naruto kah, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah Jiraiya si penerus Jiraiya sang Gama Sannin terdahulu dari Konoha, dan aku adalah pengguna senjutsu katak ke-4. Dan soal Chakra sebenarnya hanya beberapa manusia saja yang memilikinya, itupun keturunan dari Shinobi terdahulu" penjelasan orang bernama Jiraiya.

"Ero-sensei kah" gumam Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto ?"

"Sebenarnya nama lengkapku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina" kali ini Naruto tak segan memberitahu identitasnya pada Jiraiya.

"Ka- ka- kau bercanda bocah, dia sudah lama mati, dia dibunuh oleh Uchiha Sasuke 900 tahun yang lalu. Kau jangan bercanda bocah, dia itu adalah penjahat paling ditakuti sepanjang sejarah. Beruntung kau memperkenalkan diri denganku" Jiraiya terkejut dengan bocah didepannya, karena berani mengaku sebagai penjahat yang dikatakan 3 fraksi.

"Khehhh, kenapa jika aku mengenalkan diri dengan nama itu denganmu ?" Naruto kali ini menyeringai aneh.

"Hanya aku yang tau kebenarannya. Sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto adalah pahlawan sesungguhnya" angin berhembus setelah Jiraiya mengatakan itu, dan terdengar suara di semak-semak taman didekatnya duduk.

Jiraiya yang mendengar itu langsung melempapar kunai kearah semak-semak itu, namun hanya seokar ular dengan bagian perut tertancap kunai yang keluar dari semak-semak. Jiraiya menatap lega ular itu, karena tidak ada yang menguping apa yang dikatakan nya tadi.

"Ada yang menguping kita" ucap Naruto, kali ini matanya berubah dan tiba-tiba ular itu terbakar api hitam. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" Naruto menyentuh pundak Jiraiya dan mereka menghilang dengan cara terhisap lubang cacing di mata kanan Naruto.

.

.

Di depan sebuah singgasana terlihat ular yang terbakar api hitam dengan kunai menancap di perut, dia berubah bentuk seperti manusia namun dengan tubuh tidak lengkap akibat terbakar api hitam milik Naruto.

"Lapor Lucifer-sama, Jiraiya mengetahui kebenaran tentang Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Naruto telah bangkit" selesai memberi laporan, mata-mata itu terurai menjadi debu sepenuhnya.

"Jiraiya dan Uzumaki Naruto kah" orang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Lucifer itu berucap.

"Kalian harus..." Lucifer bangkit dari singgasana nya dan muncul lingkaran sihir teleport di bawah kaki nya, sebelum dia menghilang dia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" **MATI** "

Bersambung...

Disini semua Iblis golongan tua udah mati, waktu perang akbar tiga fraksi. Dan tentang orang-orang dari Negara Elemental nantinya, mereka itu ada karena reinkarnasi pendahulunya, sama seperti Jiraiya.

Disini Naruto punya kekuatan melebihi Kaguya, ada penyebabnya kok Naruto mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu. Dan ini Naruto bukan sosok reinkarnasi, ini masih murni Naruto yang dulu. Soal Naruto keluar dari peti mati itu inspirasi dari Manhwa Noblesse.

Segini dulu, bye...


End file.
